The present invention relates to terminal connectors for storage batteries and more particularly to die cast battery post connectors for automobile storage batteries and the like.
Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like generally have terminal posts made of lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. A conventional connector used with such battery posts is generally a U-shaped device with a nut and bolt passing through the outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. Exemplary connectors are shown in Waltz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,330 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,155 which are incorporated herein by reference. Such connectors are generally die cast from lead or brass-lead alloy or other materials such as zinc alloy or copper alloy. Although other types of fabrication may be utilized such as stamped steel connectors, die cast connectors are preferable for durability and certain corrosion resistant characteristics.
Although most of the electrical equipment in an automobile is supplied from one main cable rigidly attached to the battery post connector, it is desirable to provide an auxiliary connection terminal on the battery post connector for connection of an auxiliary electrical cable. Such an auxiliary terminal may be provided for optional circuits not accommodated in the basic power distribution system or for appliances or equipment that may require quick and easy disconnection from the battery without the necessity for removing the battery post connector from the battery which may require special tools or may take excessive time in an emergency.
In prior die cast battery post connectors such as disclosed in Haegert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,094 issued Apr. 11, 1972 and Haegert, U.S. Pat. No. 26,486 issued Nov. 5, 1968, the auxiliary connections are inconvenient to use, unsuited for push-type connectors, and relatively costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved die cast battery post connector with auxiliary connector terminals.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a die cast battery connector which includes a plurality of push-type auxiliary connector terminals.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a die cast battery terminal connector which is particularly strong and durable in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a battery terminal connector which is cost efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating such a die cast battery connector.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in a battery post connector having a molded metal body member with a clamping portion for attachment to a terminal battery post and a base portion configured for rigid connection to a battery cable to provide a primary battery connection. The clamping portion has a post opening configured to receive a battery terminal post and aligned bolt receiving apertures for securing the clamping portion to the terminal post. At least one non-molded metal auxiliary connector terminal member is secured to the body member. The terminal member has a base end securely embedded in the body member and a terminal end projecting outwardly from the body member and being configured for detachable connection to a mating connector of a conductor wire to provide an auxiliary battery connection.
In a preferred embodiment, the terminal member is integrally formed with a non-molded metal support brace which is molded within the body member so that the terminal end of the terminal member projects outwardly from the body member. The support brace may have a plurality of such terminal members which are each configured to form a tab terminal adapted for detachable connection to push-type mating clip terminals.